A video camera as a typical electronic device which has become pervasive on the market has an image display unit formed by a liquid crystal display for displaying sensed images. This image display unit has a mechanism that is pivotal on the device body to allow a user to take an angle shot or check a sensed image of an object to be sensed.
In a video camera having such a pivotal image display unit, inversion processing is electrically performed to vertically invert an image signal displayed on the image display unit in accordance with its rotational angle so as to prevent a displayed image from being displayed in an inverted position upon rotation of the image display unit.
There are needs on the market for an improvement in the quality of sound recorded together with sensed images as well as an improvement in image quality. To meet the needs, a video camera designed to record sounds in stereo becomes popular.
A video camera having a pivotal image display unit like the one described above, in outputting a sound in stereo at the time of reproducing of an image, when the image signal is inverted, the stereo sound output does not match with the image.